The Lilin who cried for Wolf (Rewritten)
by Promises Reminisce
Summary: Lydia Martin wasn't the only girl Isaac asked out in freshman year. There was one more. Veronica Winters. And alike Veronica's cousin, she denied him but for reasons he understood and also some no one will know. Now Winters is back and she's got a secret under her skin, one that a new Isaac's dying to find out. (Everything is slightly OOC, rewritten and revised.)


**A/N: So I decided to rewrite The Lilin who cried for Wolf, giving it a Rosario + Vampire kinda feel for it and you don't know what Rosario + Vampire is and you like slightly perverted anime then you should watch it. If you liked the first draft then you'll notice I kept most of the dialog and stuff. Enjoy.**

**xoxo- P2R**

Veronica took a deep breath, she scanned her cousin's large house and its scenery. Her eyes reverted to a smiling face in the upstairs window, looking as gorgeous as usual Lydia smiled and waved at her cousin before disappearing. "Too late now," Veronica sighed and shuffled up the steps, a large cat mewed as it followed behind her. "Alastor," Veronica spread her arms for the large cat who gladly jumped into her arms.

There was loud shuffling before the large dark wood door opened. "What the _hell_ is that?" Lydia's scowled looking at the feline. She had never seen such a large domestic cat, actually Lydia was pretty convinced her cousin was holding a bob cat. The thing simply engulfed the girl, it's long heavy coat resembled coal and snow as it's one large eyes resembled a large jade while the other was swollen from a scar down the right side of its face.

Veronica chuckled at Lydia reaction and replied, "This is Alastor. He kinda just follows me around." Lydia raised her eyebrows and let her in, where her mother greeted Veronica with open arms, not caring the large cat was between them and obviously uncomfortable. "Hey Auntie." Veronica smiled lightly.

"How was Europe?" She asked with a smile. "I notice you don't have much with you." That observation made her smile falter a bit. Grandma Martin had mothered the young girl for the first 7 years of her life before she passed and Veronica had to live with Lydia before Cecilia (Veronica's mother) came back around. Veronica toured Europe and South America since she was 11, and now she's 16.

Veronica cleared her throat, "I left Europe around a year ago, and I left all my stuff behind and bought new things in Venezuela, and what I wear there isn't really appropriate for the weather here."

"You went to Venezuela?" Lydia quizzed, she looked skeptical.

Veronica nodded her head, looking at Lydia then her Aunt. "I know, I don't have a tan or anything, but I don't, I just blister and turn into a lobster." Lydia let a giggle go and waved the topic off. "I do have money, I can buy my own things." She assured them both and both women laughed as if Veronica cracked a joke.

Lydia was the first to speak, "You're hilarious, there is no way I'm not giving you a makeover." Veronica reviewed what she said, debating on whether Lydia had just insulted her, but dismissed it. "Plus, you start school tomorrow and I can't walk in with you looking like-"Lydia paused and chew her lip. "That."

Her mother gave her look making Lydia shrug, not seeing how insulting she could be. "Lydia I think you just need to worry about making sure Veronica fits in."

"And a makeover will help with that." Lydia deadpanned before taking Veronica upstairs. "Okay, seriously what is up with your—beast?" Lydia glanced at Alastor, the ends of her lips curling downward. "It's scary looking."

"Maybe you can give it a makeover as well." Veronica shrugged and Lydia chuckled.

"There is no way I'm touching that." Lydia opened the door to Veronica's old room. It had turned into a guest room, not showing any real theme. The wall were a settling peach beige color with painting of angels and cupids in thick white frames. The head broads and furniture were white, the chair had sea foam green cushions, just like the bed. There was a rug with the same color scheme, the only thing with a dark color was a hand sized crucifix above the head broad. The cross was a dark oak brown while the model of Jesus was carved and painted gold. "Anyway, get yourself cozy and I'll back with a couple of outfits and shoes."

Veronica kept her eyes locked with crucifix, not actually stepping into the room. She ripped her gaze and smiled at Lydia. "Thanks."

Lydia smiled back. "I really missed you."

"Missed you too." Both girls smiled at each other before Lydia excused herself, going to pick out outfits of Veronica to have. Veronica turned back to her room, her chartreuse eyes darkened as the pupil heavily dilated itself. The crucifix trembled, barely holding onto its nail before it simply lost its strength and broke straight down the middle, falling behind the head board of the bed.

Alastor chirped and jumped from Veronica's hands, making his way onto the bed, and laid down. "Home sweet home." Veronica murmured as she stepped into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed, she petted Alastor gently and he moved into her head, purring in satisfaction. She looked at the large mirror, her reflection looked at her, its longer strawberry blonde hair hung loosely at her thighs as she walked to the mirror, pressing her sickly pale palms against it. Her black eyes bore into Veronica's.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Veronica's reflection said smoothly and Veronica continued to deadpan. "I don't mind being locked within you, but as the partner of this host, I have to take concern with what you're doing." It stood, pressing its palms against the mirror. Veronica gave it one glance before looking at Alastor, her other hand made its way up to her neck, rubbing the rosary beads gently.

"I don't know." Veronica blew through her cheeks and stood, facing her reflection. "I just really missed them." She admitted them truthfully.

Her reflection chuckled darkly, hanging her head low. "Your emotional attachment to these peasants will hurt you some day." It warned before copying Veronica's stance and disappearing. Veronica sighed and held her head in her hands.

"I hope you're wrong." She sighed. "I hope your so wrong."


End file.
